Dans un bruissement d'ailes
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Il arrive avec toujours cette douceur qui le caractérise. Sam l'observe, lui, et son frère, et leur petit jeu qu'ils pensent pouvoir cacher. [Destiel Sam, ficclet]


**Prompt :** Jolie signature laissée sur ta peau.

 **Note :** Petite fic fluffy, du point de vue de Sam sur les apparitions de Cas :D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D

Il était facile de savoir quand il pénétrait chez eux. Sam n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête, il n'avait même pas besoin de lever la tête de son livre.  
C'était toujours lors d'un silence, c'était toujours avec une certaine douceur. C'était comme un bruissement d'ailes qui se replie, comme un petit coup de vent délicat, qui viendrait sans vouloir trop bousculer l'atmosphère.  
Et puis il y avait ce sourire, même imperceptible qui apparaissait sur la tête de son frère. Les yeux qui brillent, l'air heureux qu'il tente vainement de dissimuler sous une couche de déni, sans parvenir à le masquer totalement.  
Quand Castiel arrivait, c'était comme si tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, toutes ces tensions sans cesse présentes, disparaissaient, s'apaisaient. Sauf quand bien sûr il venait pour des mauvaises raisons.  
Sam aimait cette présence pleine de bienveillance et de compassion. Il savait que l'ange porterait surtout son regard et sa protection sur Dean, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait aussi, que l'ange ne l'oubliait pas.

Et puis, il y avait ces moments, où d'un seul coup, toute cette tendresse qui débordait peut-être même involontairement de Castiel, disparaissait. L'air devenait froid trop brusquement le bruissement d'ailes était invisible pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre, comme s'il voulait s'effacer rapidement.  
Sam savait quand Cas repartait sans prévenir. Disparaissait sans donner plus de raison. Il le voyait si facilement, à la tête de son frère. Il le voyait également, parce que les départs de l'ange n'étaient pas délicats. Ils étaient trop brusques, et tout silencieux qu'ils étaient, ils sonnaient comme un bruit désagréable, donnant envie de se couvrir les oreilles pour ne pas devoir le supporter.

C'est pour cette raison, qu'un jour, Sam décida qu'il fallait mettre un terme à ces départs surgissant de nulle part, et détruisant cette atmosphère douce que Castiel savait diffuser même sans s'en rendre compte.

Il parvins à pousser son frère à demander à l'ange de rester. Il ne sut pas tous les détails, étant parti à ce moment là à la bibliothèque, comme de par hasard. Seulement, ce dont il fut sûr, c'est que plus jamais le froid revint. Et s'il arrivait parfois que l'ange disparaisse, ses départs étaient peut-être douloureux, mais beaucoup moins secs, beaucoup plus appréhendés.  
Et sans même se retourner, ou lever la tête de son livre, Sam pouvait deviner quelles étaient les raisons qui permettaient cette préparation au départ.  
Souriant doucement, caché derrière son ouvrage, faisant semblant de faire ses recherches, il pouvait les sentir. Ces gestes pleins de douceur que se partageaient l'ange et son frère, pensant être à l'abri des regards, se cachant sous la table. Ces gestes qui laissaient sur leur peau, une jolie signature, invisible aux yeux de ceux qui ne savaient pas voir. Sam, savait les voir, ces marques pleins de douceur que les deux se laissaient, sans peut-être même s'en rendre compte.

Quand Sam se sentait de trop, que l'atmosphère l'étouffait de tant de tendresse qui ne le regardait pas, il s'en allait. Juste quelques minutes, pour les laisser seuls, et qu'ils puissent partager leur amour sans crainte.  
Quand Sam revenait, il les voyait faire comme si de rien n'était. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, en fait, il en était plus heureux qu'autre chose, de savoir que pendant son absence, son frère avait été sûrement au summum du bonheur. Et puis il savait, que Castiel dans toute sa délicatesse, ne s'interposerait jamais totalement dans la vie des deux frères, respectant leur propre relation.

C'est ainsi que la vie continuait tout les jours. Parsemé bien évidemment, de rebondissements rocambolesques et parfois bien malheureux. Seulement, l'ange restait, et Sam sentait tous les jours le sourire de son frère, sans même avoir besoin de le voir, il n'avait pas besoin de plus, pour se sentir heureux pendant toute une journée.

Fin


End file.
